Kyle Barnes (Outcast)
Teenage Years Later, Reverend Anderson helped treat Kyle's mother. She was exorcised and entered a permanent comatose state. Kyle left town to live with the Holt family in foster care. They eventually adopted Kyle due to Megan always wanting to take care of him. Megan's boyfriend, Donnie, beat Kyle while he lived with them. Later in life, Kyle married Allison Barnes. The two decided to have a child together, Amber. However, Allison soon became possessed and Kyle lost control at one point and exorcised his wife. In the aftermath, Kyle took the blame for beating their daughter and left the two. Kyle Returns to Rome After fifteen years, Kyle returned to Rome, West Virginia. He took little to no care of his home or body as he lived a recluse life. His step-sister, Megan, would come over to help aid him in taking care of himself. Soon, Reverend Anderson spotted the two of them when they went into town one day. The Reverend found no coincidence in that he was once again exorcising a small boy, who was even more powerful than the demon who had possessed Kyle's mother. Kyle agreed to head to the Hume Farm to assist and they successfully exorcised Joshua. Deciding that the boy, his mom, and his wife all being possessed by demons could be no coincidence, he decides to investigate why demons won't leave him alone. Later, Kyle went to town and stumbled upon Outcast. He began a fight with him and when Mark Holt attempted to break up the fight, Kyle informed him Donnie was the man who rapped his wife. Mark beat Donnie as well and the two headed to a diner to discuss all that was happening in their lives. Later, Kyle gets a surprise visit from a man named Luke Masters. He learns the detective's wife had been attacked and murdered by his ex-partner, Blake Morrow. Believing he couldn't be that wrong about his long time partner and friend, he looked up other cases of people who may have been possessed. He found Kyle's past littered with evidence and begged for his help. Kyle agreed and headed to meet the Reverend for help. The Reverend took Kyle with him on a trip to see Mildred, a woman the Reverend once exorcised. When Kyle accidentally touched her, she spit up black blood and kicked the both out. The Reverend agreed to visit the prison with Kyle. Upon visiting West Virginia State Prison, they found his partner was indeed possessed by a demon. He reacted harshly to Kyle's touch and shuttered away from him. The two were forced to leave after causing the commotion. Kyle convinces the Reverend to visit Mildred once more. The next day, Kyle touches Mildred and she reacts again. They exit quickly and discuss that perhaps these people are still possessed and for some reason Kyle's touch harms them. Kyle is dropped off at his house. Rectifying Failures Kyle borrows his neighbors car to head out to visit Joshua. When Joshua is non-reactive to his touch he realizes he was successful in saving the boy. When he meets the Reverend, he is told he met the devil, Sidney. He shows Kyle the inverted Pentagram carved in his chest and they both are at a loss as to what they are caught in the middle of. The Reverend and Kyle head out to several houses that the Reverend believed he had successfully exorcised. When they reacted to Kyle's touch, they began to believe there was more to this than they had both believed. They decide to visit Sherry, one of the people the Reverend hasn't seen in a long time. They track her down to Charleston where they corner her in an abandoned warehouse. She admits that Kyle is energy to them, but they hate him as an Outcast. Kyle attempts to exorcise her and when the demon leaves her body, she is left in a comatose state. Kyle and Reverend rushed her to the hospital and didn't tell Roy or Brenda the truth about how she became comatose. Her parents thanked them for finding her as they left. Kyle took a detour to stop by Allison's house and potentially see his daughter. When Allison spotted Kyle, she went outside to talk with him and ushered her daughter in the house away from him. She admitted they had a wonderful relationship, it was just plagued by those 10 minutes where he had beaten her and strangled their girl inexplicably. They kissed for a moment but she pushed him away realizing the mistake she was making and asked him to leave. Kyle stayed outside and waited, though was upset when he learned Allison had called Megan. As Kyle left with Megan, Kyle's daughter, Amber came out and told him she missed him. She asked if he left because Allison was "scary", much to Megan's shock. Allison stormed out and told Amber to go back to bed and yelled at Kyle. Kyle told Allison he wanted one more minute with Amber, though Allison refused and hit Kyle a few times. Kyle said one last goodbye as he left with Megan. On the drive back, Megan asked Kyle to finally explain more about his past, though Kyle said it still wasn't the right time. Late at night, Kyle had a visit from Mark and his daughter. Mark begged Kyle for help, telling him Megan was possessed. Kyle went to Reverend Anderson and asked for further help. While Kyle and the Reverend drove to Megan's house, Kyle deduced the reason why exorcisms worked differently. He told Reverend it was because everyone was possessed for different lengths of time. The longer the person was possessed, the more difficult it would become to separate them. arrives to find his Wife battered and bloody.]] At Megan's house, Kyle and Reverend Anderson approached Megan. Reverend tried to perform an exorcism but failed. Kyle splashed a glass of water on Megan, which seemed to weaken her. Kyle was told he could stop her but he couldn't stop the The Merge. Kyle was told they worked hard finding him and got called an Outcast yet again. Kyle demanded to know what made him an Outcast but Megan jumped Kyle, demanding his power. A possessed Megan tried to absorb Kyle's power, though Kyle managed to reverse it, causing Megan to pass out. Kyle was then pulled away from Megan by Reverend Anderson. Kyle told Reverend he refused to let anyone else he cared about to become possessed again. After he exorcises his step-sister, they would go find others like her to learn more. Kyle then vowed he would not allow anyone else to become possessed again. Upon entering the room, Kyle and Anderson fought with Megan to subdue her. Mark entered the room and was surprised by the way they were treating his wife, they begged him not to trust her as she was not really herself. They then saw Megan push Mark out the window. They rushed to Megan and finished the exorcism. They then peered out the window to see Mark had fallen down and twisted his back over the fountain. When the police arrived, Kyle defended Megan. Despite the chief believing in demonic possession, he told them he had to arrest her due to laws. When Megan asked where her daughter was, Kyle, Megan, Anderson and the chief ran toward Kyle's house. They found Sidney in his house and Kyle asked what he was doing there. Kyle then checked up on Holly and Anderson assaulted Sidney in his backyard. At the hospital, Holly asked if he could watch over her until her father wakes up. Kyle smiled but as soon as a nurse gave him odd looks, he told him he couldn't. Kyle then asked the people at the front desk to watch over Holly as her mother was watching over her husband in the room. | Powers = * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}